


His Second Shot: Part 12

by thegreatficmaster



Series: His Second Shot [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Reader-Insert, Sad John Winchester, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: John enjoys reconnecting with Y/n. But everything falls apart quickly.





	His Second Shot: Part 12

My cock slid right into him, his ass just engulfing it, holding it and not letting go.

Fuck, I loved the way I felt so right in him. 

Like my cock wouldn’t fit anyone else. Only him.

He moaned beneath me, the same moan I’d been hearing for the last two weeks.

I was so glad he decided to let this happen again.

_“John? What the fuck?”_

_I didn’t say anything, pushing him into his apartment and slamming the door shut, grabbing his face and kissing him._

_In that moment, my world felt complete. _

_Fuck, his lips started moving along with mine, with no hesitation._

_He tasted so damn good. _

_Almost a year since we last did this._

_Yet I remembered everything._

_“John, what are you doing?” he mumbled, pushing me off him and walking away from me._

_"I-I heard you were here. The boys told me. Why the hell haven’t you called me? Texted me? Anything?”_

_I tried to stay calm, but as happy as I was to have him right here, I was pissed he stayed hidden._

_Y/n sighed, rubbing his forehead._

_“I told you, John. We’re over. Completely over. That’s how it has to be. So there’s no sense in me telling you where I live, only for you to come over. That’s not the point of a breakup”._

_“Dammit, y/n! We shouldn’t have broken up in the first place. I should’ve come after you that day. I never should’ve let Dean come between us”._

_My voice quietened as I kneeled in front of him, holding his hands and rubbing my thumbs across the back of them._

_“Please-take me back. We worked. I was so happy with you. Happier than I thought I’d ever be again. And I know you were too. So-please-for the love of god, let’s try this again? Hmm?”_

_He snatched his hands back and groaned._

_‘No, John. Just-no. Ok? We can’t do this again. I won’t’._

_I didn’t listen, leaning up and grabbing his face, connecting my lips with his._

_I did it over and over, and eventually, he gave in, kissing back and unbuttoning my shirt, his hands gripping some of my chest hair and pulling lightly_.

I continued driving in and out of him, my hands on his waistline, my skin up against his, rubbing and sweating together.

Fuck, he felt so good around me.

I could feel him quivering, almost there.

With a few more thrusts right at his prostate, he clenched around me cumming hard, just as my own orgasm was triggered, his greedy hole milking me for everything I had.

“Fuck!”

My head fell down into the crook of his neck, breathing against his skin as I filled him up.

We lay there panting for a minute, before I pulled out, rolling over and staring at the ceiling.

“I love you so damn much”, I admitted, wanting to say it now.

I turned to look at y/n, but his face was devoid of anything.

I was expecting at least a smile. But-nothing.

“Y-y/n? Did you hear me?”

Y/n sighed, getting up and putting his pants on.

“You should go, John”.

“W-what?”

Fuck! What the hell was he doing right now?

“I said, you should go. I have stuff to do”.

With that, he walked out of the room, leaving me in the bed, feeling colder than ever before.

I sat there for a while, wondering what the hell was going on, before deciding I wasn’t letting him do this.

“Y/n!”

I entered the main room, y/n in the little kitchen in the corner.

“What?”

“What’s happening?”

Y/n didn’t turn around, continuing to make a sandwich, and speaking to me.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, we’ve been happy for two weeks. Why are you pushing me away?”

He put the spoon down, turning around and crossing his arms.

“We’ve been happy? John, I’m sorry to say this, but this is just sex”.

I swore I saw a flicker of regret in his eyes, but it vanished so quick, that I thought he was being serious.

“N-no. This isn’t just sex. This is us. Is it Dean? Did he say something? Please, just tell me what’s going on”, I begged.

“I’m serious, John. This is just a casual thing for me. Just physical, no strings attached, sex. That’s it. I’m sorry. If you can handle the fact that what we have has gotta be commitment free, then great. If not, then…”

I just stared at him, unable to comprehend what the fuck he was saying.

“This is just sex?” I asked, my voice quiet and cracking slightly.

“Yea. I’m sorry, John. What we had was great. But, that was almost a year ago. Things change. And I don’t think we should go back to that. But this-this I like. You get yours, I get mine. That’s all”.

He had no sort of emotion on his face.

This wasn’t y/n.

I had no idea what had happened, but he changed. And not in a good way.

Where was the man I loved? 

The man who made me smile with all of his dumb shit and random weirdness?

Why was he so cold now?

He turned back around, letting me know that was all he had to say.

I got the message, going back to the bedroom and getting dressed, walking out of the apartment without even saying goodbye, not able to be in that place without feeling suffocated.


End file.
